Trapped
by LadyOmodeo
Summary: Kagome is stuck in the feudal era. Thinking of home and in search of condolence she finds someone she never expected to console her... Girlxgirl M for possible lemon. Depends on reviews. Be kind its my first fic, or story ever for that matter...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! :) This will be my first fancic ever written, and the first thing I've ever written that someone else will read. Keep that in mind! Be kind with your reviews :3 Hope you enjoy!**

Kagome has been trapped in the fuedel era. The well has been destroyed without a trace. Although she loves her friends dearly, she begins to feel homesick. Only to find closure in the least likely person...

_**Chapter one: Silence**_

Kagome sat by the campfire while her friends prepared to bed down for the night. The news of the destroyed well still fresh on her mind. " Kagome, are you going to be ok?" Songo asked, a worries look on her face. She could almost feel the pain rolling off of Kagome in waves. Kagome mustered up a half hearted smile, always trying to be brave for the sake of others. "I'll be ok Songo. It's just going to take some time." Songo knew she was hurting, but didn't press her any further. She nodded at her hurting friend and let her be.

OooooOooo

Everyone else had already fallen asleep. Including Inuyasha perched upon a tree limb. " I can't sleep... I have to clear my head." Kagome said to herself. She headed out into the forest to try and think it all through.

"Maybe if I can find the exact spot we can dig the well back up... Or..." She stopped mid sentence as she saw Kiyos soul collectors weaving through the trees. '_I wonder if Kikyo can help me.' _Kagome followed util she came to a hot spring were Kikyo seemed to be resting...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the spelling errors. I do believe auto correct has struck again. Thank you to the lovely soul who kindly pointed it out! :3 Oh and the ooo's are for passing of time the xxx's are for change in pov.**

_**Chapter two: Unaware**_

Kagome was not yet in the clearing of the spring, but close enough to see every detail of the fair priestess. Although she's made of graveyard soil and clay she was still beautiful. Her flawless skin almost glowed in the moonlight as wisps of her raven black hair were caught by the wind. She was breathtaking.

Xxx

Kikyo knew that Kagome was watching her just beyond the wood line, but knew she did not wish to harm her. Kikyo had long since released her anger and resentment for Inuyasha. Continuing to exist for the sole purpose of being the priestess she once was. She had made amends not only with Inuyasha, but with Kagome as well. They had grown close in the time since.

Xxx

Kagome walked out into the clearing. " Um... Hello Kikyo." Kikyos honey brown eyes reached her own. Even without her own soul Kikyos eyes seemed so full of life, so deep. _What's going on in my head? I've never thought of Kikyo like this before.', _ Kagome thought. Yet it didn't stop her from taking in how intoxicating Kikyo had become to her.

"Hello Kagome" Kikyo said with a gentle smile. Her eyes seemed to portray an emotion Kagome couldn't quite place. Kagome bent to remove her socks and shoes, sat next to Kikyo, and dipped her toes in the hot spring. Delighted at the warmth and the relaxing feel of the water soaking her feet she let out a pleased sigh.

Xxxx

Kikyo looked at Kagome taking in her long slender legs as she

removed her shoes and took a seat. Her breath almost left her as Kagome let out a content sigh when her feet enters the spring. '_ If only she knew...' _


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

_**Chapter three: **_

_' If she only knew...' _Kikyo thought. Taking in Kagomes beauty as she sat gazing at the steam rising from the spring. Kikyo put her hand on Kagomes. Kagomes looked at Kikyo a bit shocked at the gesture. "You look unwell Kagome. What is it that is troubling you?"

Xxxxx

Kagome couldn't think straight. Kikyos hand felt like silk. So soft and smooth. " Kagome?" Kikyo suppressed a giggle that was bubbling up. She knew Kagome felt the connection. "Um... I..." Kagome let out a breath to steady her rapid heart and continued. " I'm trapped here Kikyo. I can't ever go home again." Tears stung Kagomes eyes as she explained. "I'm never going to see my family again. I can't even tell them what's happened." Kagome broke out into sobs as pain surged through her body anew.

Xxxx

Kikyo couldn't stand seeing Kagomes beautiful face streaked with tears and painted with hurt. She pulled her into her arms. Not able to sit idle while her beautiful Kagome was in pain. She stroked her raven locks as she sunk into to Kikyos embrace, her body still shuddering with sobs. Kikyo took hold of Kagomes chin and pulled her face up to meet her eyes. " Dearest Kagome." She said with a caring smile. " Everything is going to be ok. I'm here for you."

Xxxxxx

Kagomes eyes still filled with tears met Kikyos honey brown orbs. She could feel Kikyos breath brush against her cheeks. She couldn't turn away. She was mesmerized by the feel of Kikyos arms around her and her gaze. Kikyo leaned forward and Kagomes breath hitched. Her heart sped as Kikyo got closer. Her eyes sliding shut...

**A/N: A bit of a cliff hanger. Let me know how I'm doing so far please! Or if I should continue. **


End file.
